minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Herobrine
You may be looking for Herobrine (disambiguation). Herobrine is a main antagonist in most stories of fanon Minecraft. According to the Creepypasta, he is Notch's dead brother and possibly Nidarc's brother too. We have no idea. The first sighting of Herobrine stated that Notch had said "I have a brother he is no longer with us" but has later stated that he has no brother, aside from a half-brother whom he rarely sees. Legends say he is the ruler of the Nether, sort of an inversion of Notch's Overworld. He makes ghastly experiments, such as reanimating Pigmen, brewing potions (such as the Sangue Rosso), and creating plots to take over the Overworld. He also destroys the leaves on trees and sets out traps for Minecrafters. According to Notch, he can be summoned by killing animals with lava, and is a benevolent being. He can be obtained into the game by using mods like Herobrine's Mod. In that mod, they add Herobrines including Burrito Brine, Blaze Brine, standard Herobrine, H20 hero, and Foliage Brine. In some works, he is a good guy; he is only warning us about entity 303. That is why he griefed us all to show what entity 303 will do in the future Powers and Abilities He has been said to run and swim faster than the player, though he has also been said not to move conventionally at all, relying solely on his ability to teleport. He can differentiate every material and block. He has the ability to build and destroy and it is thought that he has a limited supply. He takes up 2 forms-Canonical and Vengeful, In his Canonical form he stalks the player and disappears if approached. In his Vengeful form, he has been reported to ensnare the player in traps, wait for them to enter his dungeon and seal them inside or teleport behind them and kill them. He is supposedly responsible for breaking the player's creations and stealing from their chests. He reportedly has telekinesis, reality warping powers, and is virtually invincible. The initial sighting of Herobrine reported no abilities, and Herobrine simply ran away from the player. Is Herobrine Real? Currently, Herobrine has not been proven present in any version of Minecraft. However, you can have Herobrine present in your PC world by downloading a mod or have a player wear a Herobrine skin activated. On the Xbox and PlayStation version of Minecraft, players that download various skin packs may come across multiple Herobrine variants. These include the standard skin and Zombie Herobrine. As for there being a real Herobrine incorporated into the game, Minecraft developers have stated that they would one day like to have Herobrine as part of the game... Prior to Beta 1.8, there was a mob simply titled "Monster" which looked exactly like Steve, it could be spawned in preclassic, but this feature was later removed in the early stages of classic; Intriguingly, beta 1.6.6, an update in which all of the monster's class files were removed, was also the first time Notch included the "removed Herobrine" message present in the changelogs. The original sighting included a screenshot, in which leaves were lighter than the color they were changed to in Alpha 1.2.0, meaning the "monster" was still present in the game, and had it's stats intact, though it couldn't spawn. It may be possible that in versions prior to beta 1.8, these "monsters" spawned due to a glitch, being misidentified as Herobrine. As for Notch having a dead brother, Notch has two siblings: An estranged half-brother (source) and a sister (source), both of whom are still living and neither of who are in the game. In Fan Stories/Books *The Story of Minecraft - Herobrine is a primary antagonist and the brother of the main antagonist, Lairobrine. *The Journey- A Story- Herobrine is known as Edward Brine in the far past. He came from England in the 17th century. He finds his way through the island before finding an amulet. Upon wearing it, Notch and Jeb banish Herobrine to the Nether, but he escapes back to the Overworld. *Alone Again/Dark Outside These take place after CSL and FoH, so Herobrine is up to something, as always. *Herobrine's Revenge: He is the main villain of the story who plans to destroy the Overworld. *Legend of the End: Herobrine had destroyed a distant, forgotten planet. Now he wants to destroy ours. *Herobrine: The Final Attack: Herobrine is revealed to be Steve's brother, Hank. He destroys Heroesburg atop the Ender Dragon. *The Herobrine: Joseph finds himself in a city that Herobrine makes people and makes them fight to the death or he kills them *Herobrine's Curse After Herobrine is killed. He returns, Only to Kill 1 of the player's friends when they celebrate about Herobrine's death *Surviving Herobrine - Herobrine's take over of Minecraftia, finding the one who possessed his third ''brother who died, and destroying Minecraftia until he finds him. * Herobrine's Legend: Herobrine was revealed to be a normal person who turned evil. He is not Notch's brother (it was a myth). He forged a diamond sword and used it to kill his opponents. He made people into his wielders (his temporary servants) to destroy villages. He then created the Sangue Rosso potion to make his weilders immortal. In the book, he disguises himself as Steve, to lure Nya de'Analov into becoming his immortal wielder. * Herobrine's Revenge: Herobrine survived as a spirit form, despite being killed by Nya and Zach in the last book. He makes a deal with Claire Jones to be his new wielder. Claire agrees, being Nya's friend at the university. Later, he (using Claire) kills Tali and wounds Mackenzie. He possibly knew about Lillian and the Ender Army. It is revealed he killed his sister as a child. In the end, Claire turns on him and uses her wielder powers to bring his Nether palace crashing down on him, killing him again. * Take Back the Night (book): Herobrine barely survives as a spirit and manages some possession of Jordan Glass. Jordan tries to help Herobrine's sister Lillian attack Bloquear and Minecraftia using the Ender Army. Herobrine finally dies during a duel with Nya, in which Nya fatally stabs him. * Steve's Life from 0-24: Back in 1989, Herobrine arrived at Steve's parents' house. He killed Stephanie and Stanley (Steve's parents) and blew up the house after Steve and Stella got out and ran to their aunt and uncle's house. * Creatures of the Void: Herobrine is one of the antagonists of the storyline, hoping to take the Void and control the domains of Muriminus from within the Between-space. He is an unstable man, uncontrollably warping through dimensions, and ends up joining Steve in the final fight against Muriminus. He is one of the eight pieces of the Omnibrine. * Invasion of Marvel (Aftermath Minecraftia) - Herobrine is an elite warrior among The Legions of the Nether who comes to help lay siege to Marvel. Trivia *His coding does not appear in any of the game's files for any version. *Many popular Youtube videos on Minecraft are based on Herobrine. Pronounciation Herobrine is sometimes erroneously pronounced as "hero brin", or spelled "hero brine". Quotes ''"I've publicly told people there's never been any such thing as Herobrine, and that I don't have any dead brothers, and that letting too many animals die in lava is a foolproof way to summon him but that you don't need to be afraid of him. He only means well, he's looking out for you, trying to warn you of the dangers you can't see. There certainly are NO physical manifestations of Herobrine that will sneak out of your computer if you leave Minecraft running at night, looming over you as you sleep with his pale eyes inches away from your face, as he tries to shout at you to wake up. Sometimes you wake up with a jolt, and he's gone, and all that lingers is the memory and faint echo of his wordless screaming. Of course, it was just a dream. There's no way a morally dubious ghost with a god complex could at any point decide to haunt the children who play my game "for their own good", as there is NO SUCH THING. etc ''-'''Notch' "Herobrine cannot be destroyed!" -'Herobrine', at the end of Herobrine's Legend (book) Gallery face2-300x300.jpg Herobrine.png herobrine1.png th.jpg thCAPRIJIM.jpg 30757_407197772685183_2003508954_n.jpg th1.jpg 20120527117b25658f277b25658f297b25658fpng.png heronbrine-is-good-now_84442.jpg herobrine-mod-600x300.jpg 2012-04-28_18_20_31.png minecraft-herobrine-statue-building-creation.jpg HerobrineRobed.jpg|Herobrine, in Mailjesuru's stories The Herobrine.png ChibiHerobrine.PNG The Herobrine In-Game.png The ChibiBrine.png C01B7791-F298-448D-B70E-47F963765710.jpeg|First sighting of Herobrine Lairs / Homes *The Nether (palace/lair): Generally the most common place for his lair. Destroyed by Claire in the Wielder Chronicles. In other fanfictions, still standing. *The Overworld: Goes here when angered or plots an attack. Had a former base here in the Wielder Chronicles, which is now decaying. In other fanfictions, just visits, or has a lair here. *The End: Goes here to his brother Nidarc, in a fanfiction. *Aqua Dimension (When underwater for 40 seconds) *Darkness Dimension: His own creation. *The Void: His current prison, in some fanfictions. But he will escape when the time is right… References Powerful/God-like beings Category:Gods Category:Herobrine Category:Villains Category:Nether Category:Creepypastas